The Answer
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Orang itu datang dan menyatakan perasaannya padamu, tetapi ia memintamu menunggu untuk menjawabnya. Dipersembahkan untuk event MistCloud in Honeymoon  MCH . RnR please?


_**The Answer  
.**_

_**By Heiwajima BeenBin Amewarashi**_

_**Special for Event MistCloud in Honeymoon**_

_**.**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : Gaje, Typo, don't like don't read!**_

_**.  
**_

Malam ini hanya beberapa bintang yang terlihat di langit, tidak seperti hari sebelumnya ketika kau memutuskan untuk tidur di atap sekolah ini karena terlalu malas untuk pulang. Kau memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur sejenak sebelum orang yang kau tunggu datang.

Ya, seperti biasanya kau menunggu pemuda itu datang walau hanya dalam bentuk ilusi. Menunggunya untuk kembali bertarung denganmu untuk menghabiskan rasa bosan karena kau tidak menemukan lawan tanding yang sebanding dengan kekuatanmu. Sebenarnya kau tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu selalu datang secara rutin setiap sebulan sekali dan di tempat yang sama, walaupun waktumu bertarung dengannya hanyalah dua jam. Kau juga tidak mengerti kenapa semua pertarunganmu dengannya selama setahun ini selalu berakhir seri.

Pukul 22.15. Kau menyipitkan matamu ketika segumpalan kabut terbentuk di depanmu. Kau tahu, itu adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa pemuda berambut indigo itu telah datang. Kau mengangkat tonfamu, bersiap menghadang trident yang biasa dibawa pemuda bernama Rokudo Mukuro itu. Namun alismu terkerut ketika menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tidak membawa trident melainkan sebuah kotak lusuh dan sebuah cincin bermata tengkorak.

"Hibari Kyoya, kali ini aku datang bukan untuk bertarung denganmu." Pemuda itu berjalan mendekatimu, sedangkan kau masih bersiaga dengan tonfamu, mencoba mengantisipasi jika hal ini hanyalah tipuan dari sang illusionist itu.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanyamu saat pemuda dengan mata beriris berbeda itu menatap mata kelabumu.

"Aku," Mukuro menggenggam tanganmu, membuat tonfa yang kau pegang terjatuh ke lantai lalu berbisik, "ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Kyoya."

Kau mencoba melepaskan tanganmu dari genggamannya, tapi percuma karena Mukuro telah berhasil mengunci seluruh tubuhmu hanya dengan sebuah bisikan lembut berisi nama kecilmu di telingamu. "Apa kau mau membunuhku sekarang? Jangan bermimpi, rambut nanas."

"Kufufufu~ kau masih punya percaya diri yang tinggi ya walau sudah tidak bisa bergerak seperti ini." Mukuro melepaskan genggaman tangannya padamu dan sebagai gantinya ia memberikan cincin dan kotak lusuh itu padamu. "Kyoya, aku mencintamu," ucapnya lalu mengecup bibirmu dengan lembut.

Tubuhmu serasa membeku. Kau berharap yang sekarang terjadi hanyalah mimpi, namun sayangnya itu hanyalah harapanmu yang tidak bisa terwujud. Kau mendorong tubuh Mukuro lalu dengan cepat mengusap bibirmu yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu, kau tidak tahu kenapa tetapi kau merasakan jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat.

"Maksudku? Sudah kukatakan kalau aku mencintamu, jangan membuatku mengulanginya, terlalu memalukan." Pemuda Italia itu memalingkan wajahnya darimu, seperti menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya agar tidak tertangkap mata kelabumu.

"Kuminta jangan di jawab sekarang, tunggu hingga aku bisa menemuimu dengan tubuh asliku bukan dalam bentuk ilusi seperti ini. Yang ada di tanganmu itu adalah hell ring dan box weapon milikku. Tolong simpan dua benda ini dan kembalikan padaku saat kita bertemu lagi beserta jawabanmu," ucapnya.

Kau melirik cincin beserta kotak itu lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kau tidak tahu perasaan apa yang menggerayangi hatimu saat ini karena ini pertama kalinya kau merasakannya. Kau juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kau katakan ketika seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, ah, mungkin kalau orang itu adalah gadis biasa kau dengan mudah bisa menolaknya atau bahkan tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi ini berbeda, orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu adalah orang yang selama ini kau beri cap 'benci' di hatimu, harusnya kau juga bisa dengan mudah menolak tetapi ternyata kata 'tidak' itu tidak bisa keluar dari mulutmu, seakan kata itu sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang kau rasakan terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak menjamin jika aku akan menjawabnya nanti," ucapmu sambil memungut tonfa yang tadi terjatuh. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan jawabannya sekarang?" tanyamu kemudian.

Mukuro tersenyum padamu, senyuman yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia tunjukkan padamu, bukan senyuman menghina. "Karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu," jawabnya kemudian langsung menghilang ditelan kabut.

Kau menghela napas beratmu ketika kabut itu telah menghilang. Mukuro telah pergi tapi entah mengapa kau merasa tidak senang. Kau merasa Mukuro tidak akan menemuimu lagi seperti biasanya dan kau merasa kepergian Mukuro kali ini akan lama. Dan, benar saja setelah malam Mukuro menyatakan perasaannya pemuda itu tidak pernah menemuimu lagi, meninggalkan sebuah jawaban yang entah kapan akan kau katakan padanya.

**xXx**

Sebenarnya kau bukanlah orang bodoh yang mau menunggu sampai bertahun-tahun untuk menjawab pernyataan perasaan seseorang. Tapi nyatanya sampai detik ini, sepuluh tahun berlalu kau masih menyimpan jawabannmu dan yang paling tidak ingin kau akui adalah kenyataan bahwa kau masih menunggunya.

Kau menatap kesal ke arah setumpuk dokumen yang memenuhi meja kerjamu. Sekarang hari libur dan ya, pekerjaanmu yang terlibat dalam dunia mafia tidak mengenal tanda merah pada angka dalam kalender. Padahal kau ingin bersantai walau sekedar minum teh ataupun memberi makan burung peliharaanmu.

Tapi apa boleh buat, karena ini adalah pekerjaan yang kau pilih, pekerjaan yang sengaja kau pilih agar bisa mencari informasi tentang Mukuro. Kenapa kau harus sesulit ini untuk mengetahui tentang pria beriris berbeda itu? Ah, kau juga tidak tahu apa jawabannya namun yang jelas kau hanya merasa harus, sekecil apapun informasi yang kau dapatkan.

Kau bersumpah pada dirimu bahwa kau akan membuat Mukuro membayar semuanya, semua yang ia lakukan hingga membuat perasaanmu menjadi kalut hanya untuk memikirkan pria berambut indigo itu dan membuatmu merasa sakit asma hanya untuk menyadari bahwa selama sepuluh tahun ini kau tidak lagi mendengar suaranya.

Satu persatu kau membuka semua dokumen itu dan satu persatu pula kau membubuhkan tanda tanganmu di samping tanda tangan bertuliskan nama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Melelahkan. Kau sampai merasa tanganmu keram hanya untuk mengulang ukiran yang sama pada setiap lembarnya. Ketika kau memindahkan dokumen itu ke dalam lemari mata kelabumu kembali tertuju pada kotak kayu berkuncikan sebuah gembok tembaga itu. Dalam sehari ini sudah lebih dari lima kali kau melirik kotak itu dan untuk mengakhiri rasa gundahmu saat meliriknya kau memutuskan untuk membukanya.

Kau tidak mengerti kenapa setiap hari kau selalu membuka kotak itu, mengambil isinya yang merupakan cincin dan box weapon pemberian Mukuro dan terkadang memasang cincinnya ke jarimu lalu meratapinya. Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, walaupun umurmu telah bertambah menjadi 27, walaupun musim sudah berulang kali berganti. Kau tetap menolak mengakui bahwa kau merindukannya meski jauh di lubuk hatimu selalu berdoa semoga Mukuro baik-baik saja.

_Tok.. Tok.._

Pukul 23.59. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada asal suara, mengernyit untuk sedikit menyatakan keberatan karena merasa terganggu pada jam malam seperti ini. Tentu saja, biasanya tidak ada tamu yang berani datang ke rumahmu ketika jam sudah menunjukkan lewat dari jam sembilan malam.

_Cklek_

Suara itu menggema di telingamu, menggantikan kesan sunyi yang beberapa jam ini menemanimu. Kau membuka pintu dan ketika seluruh pintu itu terbuka pupil matamu membesar.

"Otanjoubi omedetto."

_Ini bukan ilusi kan?_

Pria itu berdiri di hadapanmu. Menyungginggkan seutas senyum yang selama sepuluh tahun ini menghilang dari hidupmu dan suaranya, kau benci untuk mengakuinya namun suara itu membuat kedua tanganmu bergerak dengan sendirinya, mengikuti kata hatimu, bukan pikiran logismu. Ya, kedua tanganmu bergerak untuk menyentuh pria itu.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama." Pria itu melirik jemarimu dan tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati cincin yang ia berikan terpasang dengan indah di jarimu. "Kau memakainya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kau berdecih kesal, mencoba menarik tanganmu dan menyembunyikannya di balik yukata yang kau pakai tetapi terlambat karena pria itu telah menggenggam tanganmu dan membuat tubuhmu terpojok ke dinding. "Rokudo Mukuro, tidak ada tamu yang berperilaku sepertimu," ucapmu sambil memalingkan wajah dari tatapan matanya. Tidak ada perubahan berarti pada Mukuro, yang membuatmu tertarik hanyalah rambutnya yang sekarang panjang dan kau… _menyukainya._

_Bukan, ia bukan ilusi. Mukuro yang berada di hadapanmu ini adalah kenyataan.  
_

"Untuk apa kau datang kau menemuiku?" tanyamu dan kau benci harus merasa membeku hanya dengan merasakan nafasnya di wajahmu.

"Untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan seperti janjiku sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku meminta jawabanmu."

Ulang tahun. Bahkan kau sendiri lupa dengan ulang tahunmu atau lebih tepatnya kau tidak pernah mengingatnya, karena bagimu hari ulang tahun tidak berarti apa-apa. Tetapi karena Mukuro, untuk pertama kalinya kau merasa senang karena ia mengingat ulang tahunmu. Dan, ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah kau lakukan. Kau menyenderkan kepalamu pada dada Mukuro sambil berucap pelan, "sepuluh tahun itu bukan waktu yang cepat, _herbivore_ bodoh."

Mukuro tersenyum. Ia menempelkan keningnya padamu lalu perlahan mengusap bibirmu dengan bibirnya sambil membiarkan tubuhnya semakin merapat ke tubuhmu dan berucap, "maaf."

"Kuulangi, aku mencintamu Kyoya. Bagaimana jawabanmu?" bisiknya yang berhasil membuat seluruh isi hatimu serasa bisa rontok hanya karena suaranya.

Dengan wajah memerah kau melepaskan tubuhmu dari Mukuro dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjamu. Kau mengambil selembar kertas dan menuliskan tiga kata di atasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Mukuro.

Mukuro membaca tulisan itu, tertawa kecil lalu langsung memelukmu. Harga dirimu terlalu tinggi untuk mengatakannya, karena itu kau menuliskannya, tiga kata yang selama sepuluh tahun ini kau simpan.

_**Aku juga mencintaimu**_

**~END~**

**

* * *

A/N : Mohon maaf banget kalo gaje dan aneh. Tetapi, terima kasih buat yang mau baca! Arigatou~  
**


End file.
